Tauriel
} Tauriel } Biographical Information Birthdate 16th December, 2056 (Age: 26) Perpetual Age 21 Created By Pure-Blood Status Undead Occupation Interim Psychologist Vampire Queen of New Orleans Species Old One (Current) Human-Vampire Hybrid (Former) Gender Female Height 5'9" (113cm) Hair Color Black Eye Color Electric Blue (Current) Crimson Red (Former) Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions Eric (Father) † Gwendoline (Mother) † Trinity (Grandmother) † Ezra (Grandfather) † Alissa (Sister) Vincent (Uncle) † Michael (Uncle) † André (Uncle) † Laila (Aunt) † Camille (Aunt) † Ariana (Aunt) † Gordon (Cousin) Kira (Cousin) } Special Characteristics Abilities Advanced Vampire Abilities Superior Speed Exceptional Self-Control Special Abilities The Cure } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Vampires } Appearances First Seen Season Four Last Seen Season Five Played By Kiernan Shipka Tauriel is an Old One whom is formerly a human-vampire hybrid as she is the inceptive and anomalistic daughter of the primordial vampire Eric Knight and his mortal consort Gwendoline. Due to the her birth being numerated and known as an essential parliament of the supernatural realm, Tauriel has acquired the internal abilities of curing the immortality gene with whomever consumes her vital fluid. Given that she is immune to majority of invulnerabilities that is considered to be lethal and formidable towards an average vampire, Tauriel has sustained the legitimate orchestration of fidelities and mystification within the realm of ancient immortals whom have obtained dutiable benediction for the daughter of the original immortal. Since the immediate and expeditious introduction to New Orleans, Tauriel have never remained liberated from the emotional impact that was created since the syndicated abdication of her father. Early Life Tauriel was born of December 16, 2056 in New Orleans within the benediction of fulminated conception as the mother whom is Gwendoline never informed nor notified the original vampire Eric of the impending desolation of their child. Unbeknownst that Eric read the psychological thoughts of the fetus within the predilected womb of Gwendoline and became cognitive of his upcoming child prior to his departure of concluding the essential conflict with the original tribrid whom is Kira; the mother ensured that Tauriel would be raised in a vindicated location that no one was aware of her existence given that during that particular moment in the supernatural realm, the original congregation of immortals sacrificed their existence in order to contribute towards the immediate desiccation in order to alleviate the realm of any upcoming chaotic stimulations that each immortal in various factions have endured. As she matured throughout the interims and years; Tauriel have consistently imagined the supernatural realm intact with the ambivalent return of her father and his siblings but began to train under the ruminated tutelage of her sister Alissa whom was obligated to revere over the preservation and ultimate manifestation of growth in reference to her sister given that the accumulated termination derived from the alluring vindication of Eric. Season Four Season Five Former Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Human-Vampire Hybrids are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new human-vampire hybrids who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Human-Vampire Hybrids who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Human-Vampire Hybrids are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Human-Vampire Hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' – Human-Vampire Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Human-Vampire Hybrids have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions. They can switch off their ability to feel emotions such as fear and guilt; allowing them to kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear and relieve themselves of depression and sadness. A human-vampire hybrid without their emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the human-vampire hybrid will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampire-witch hybrids who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Human-Vampire Hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampire-witch hybrids; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Human-Vampire Hybrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A human-vampire hybrid stops aging once their born. Upon their transactional birth, human-vampire hybrid then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a human-vampire hybrid is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Human-Vampire Hybrids can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Day Walking' - Since Human-Vampire Hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their human heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Dream Manipulation' - Human-Vampire Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. The human-vampire hybrid can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. Human-Vampire Hybrids can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even an Old One if they are weak enough. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a human-vampire hybrid's strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Human-Vampire Hybrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Some of them also show supernatural gifts like regular vampires, which could be related to those shown by their parents, though the gifts work in opposite ways. So far, no known hybrid females have been shown to be venomous. It is unknown why, nor whether it is generalizable. Despite both male and female hybrids showing the supernatural healing capacities of vampires, in such a case as an injury like dismemberment, only male hybrids may perhaps 'repair' themselves as completely as vampires. Since the known females apparently lack the venom necessary for the process, it may be supposed that their healing is not as extensive as males, and they would not survive such an injury. There is, however, a recurring idea about hybrids and the venom they produce. It would appear that a venomous hybrid has the same venom-based fluids throughout their body as a full vampire. Non-venomous hybrids may have them to a lesser degree (as they have the sweet-smelling scent of vampires). Current Powers and Abilities Given that the original congregation of immortals sacrificed their existence in order the reprimand the existence of Tauriel; their eradication became consolidated into an everlasting and dominating essence which incurred into the corporeal anatomy within the daughter of Eric which concludes in the human-vampire hybrid becoming virtually indestructible and provided the distinctive abilities as the last and remaining Old One in the supernatural realm. Along with her inborn abilities provided to her as a pure blood human-vampire hybrid, Tauriel’s newfound powers and abilities as the last Old One consists of the following: *'Super Strength' - The Old Ones are considerably much stronger than immortals, regular vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks, spines and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. While The Old Ones are more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of their strength to take down an Old One in small groups. Like each specific immortal described, The Old Ones grow stronger while time progresses. *'Super Speed' - The Old Ones are much faster than immortals, regular vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature; supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Despite the time that progresses, The Old Ones grow faster with time. But although they are excessively faster, their internal speed has never seemed to correlate with regular vampires. *'Superior Senses' - The Old Ones have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and hybrids. Their senses improve with time. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Super Agility' – The Old Ones possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. The Old Ones can jump with their super speed as well. The Old Ones that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These specific abilities increase with age. *'Accelerated Healing' – The injuries of The Old Ones heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. The Old Ones also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them; it is only painful to them as they are not entirely immune to the bite but it dissipates in hours. Unlike regular vampires, ingestion of vervain-laced liquid would not weaken them. *'Superior Durability' – The Old Ones can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Old One has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - The Old Ones have a limited degree of control over their own emotions; allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt; allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. *'Enhanced Emotions' - The Old Ones experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for The Old Ones; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows The Old Ones to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - The Old Ones can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. They cannot however compel any non-human or non-vampire. *'Immortality' - The Old Ones do not physically age. They are immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink or breathe. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features and flawless smooth skin. They also possess an almost eidetic memory and cunning intelligence. *'Lie Detection' - The Old Ones are able to sense if a human or even a vampire is lying or not. *'Vervain Detection' - They are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. This does not seem to be a supernatural ability, but rather an acquired gift after having lived for nearly three millenniums. *'Accelerated Healing' - The injuries of The Old Ones heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. The Old Ones also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them; it is only painful to them as they are not entirely immune to the bite but it dissipates in hours. Unlike regular vampires, ingestion of vervain-laced liquid would not weaken them. *'Day Walking' - Due to their ancient justification and age, The Old Ones are able to walk within the illuminations of the sun, without a daylight ring. *'Dream Manipulation' - The Old Ones can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Blood Memories' - Through blood, The Old Ones have the ability to see the memories of an individual. This is demonstrated by the fact that The Old Ones have become fluent in English and proficient in the use of modern technology. *'Anger' - When an Old One is furious, it is possible to increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time. *'Eidetic Memory' - The Old Ones are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since beginning the dominant and inevitable origins of the vampirism species. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information enduringly; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. *'Tactile Telepathy' - Due to their decrepitude age, The Old Ones are able to display their memories in other beings through touch. Distinguished Abilities *'Vital Fluid:' Given that Tauriel was born from the appendages of the first original vampire within the supernatural realm, her vital fluid is consisted of the distinctive and omniscient elements that is able to cure immorality from any supernatural entity that contains the characteristic. Weaknesses *'Original Magic:' a strong channeled magic, which could only be channeled by Lorena (The Original Witch) can kill an Old One, with the exception of André and Gordon. *'Werewolf Bite:' The extracted intrusion of the original lycaon is extremely lethal to Old Ones despite their age and distinguished innate abilities that nature has bestowed upon them. Physical Description Tauriel is defined to be illuminating as her magnificent emblem has remained poignant amongst her civilized denizens of the supernatural realm which is captivating to be indulged among. Through the interims and years, Tauriel has acquired the brunette visage of hair that is emulated in reference to the original vampire along with her mother given the boundaries which has been diluted based on the impeccable epidermis which has been bestowed upon the human-vampire hybrid. Personality Since the inception of her birth and the pragmatic matriculation which has caused similar manifestations throughout the ultimate rendition, Tauriel is considered to be justified with each imperative objective that she has decided to fulfill in the immediate speculation of her existence. When she arrived within the significant municipal of the melting pot in which her kindred were desiccated based on the horrendous boundaries of the original tribrid; the human-vampire hybrid develop malevolent and diabolical culminations. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Human-Vampire Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Supernatural